Ice Cream Kisses
by bimbosarahsurfchick
Summary: Vegeta looks back at at how he came to be with the beautiful Bulma, And how he deep down feels about his new relationship with her. *One Shot* Please review.


**Ice Cream Kisses**

Vegeta looked over to the sleeping form of his mate; he couldn't help but smile and think of how he managed to end up on this planet, and in the bed of this loud mouthed, crude, stubborn female.

To most Saiyans it would be unheard of to foresee there future with just one female. Naturally saiyans were driven to fight, mate and survive. The pure purpose of finding and matching up with a suitable mate was to pass on their blood to the next generation and keep the Saiyan race pure. Males especially were notorious for impregnating females, and then going off in search of a stronger mate in order to produce more powerful offspring.

For Vegeta on the other hand, he was one of the last of the ancient warrior race. He was a prince, with no family or friends left. Instead he bared the deep scars left by the tyrant who had kept him alive for so many years and kept him as a mere pet and servant. Vegeta was not like the other Saiyans that had lived, he had mentally chosen that this Bulma was the one and only for him. Never would he admit it to her, but she was his and his only. He wanted no other females, he strived only to have her. On Namek when he first laid eyes upon her with the dragon ball, he knew that she was something special. That is why something inside of him could not kill her with the rest of them.

As she slept soundly, nestled against his chest. Vegeta could not help but secretly sigh and place a small kiss to the top of her head. Her scent was invigorating, she smelt just as she had the day they met on Namek.

He would never normally display this type of affection to her, his pride would not allow it and she was the type who would expect him to do it even more. They had only mated this week, but that had been enough.

The woman Bulma may not know it, but she was now officially mated with Vegeta. He would not allow that fool Yamcha near her again. He had his chance, and he messed up. Bulma would now be a princess, she was his female and he wanted no other. Whether she liked it or not she was going to be stuck with him.

Smirking to himself, Vegeta thought of the first time Bulma had committed to him. That stupid scar faced earthling had been in the next room obliviously watching the sports on the television box. What he was unaware of, was an argument fused by the gravity room breaking down and some stolen ice cream had turned into a very passionate making out session between the prince and the scientist.

Vegeta had known that Bulma was attracted to him, her crude comments and ridiculous flirting antics could be seen by most. However to Vegeta this was not enough, the Saiyan male always had to make up his mind when the time was right. For Vegeta, he had tried not to give into her bright blue eyes, her alluring scent and her sexy attire for a few months whilst he trained. Yet, as Bulma grew more confident with him around and the exchange of insults and arguments kept growing between the pair he was finding it harder and harder to resist her.

Smiling, he thought of the argument which had spiralled into the fiery passionate kiss the first time. All that had been over was a simple tub of ice cream in which he had consumed after she had written her name on it. Vegeta had known it was her ice cream - that was what had made it all the more alluring and inducing. It was the ice cream she had dared forbid him to touch... nobody in the past dared forbid him anything, and yet this woman had gone to the extent of writing her name on the tub. To Vegeta this was like forbidden fruit. With the addition of making her extremely angry and getting into another argument. Just like a spoilt little child, he disregarded the ice cream which had been bought for him, and instead opted to eat the entire contents of her tub leaving just the metal spoon inside. He had contemplated destroying the tub, but where would the fun be in that.

Bulma had walked in, just as he was about to leave the kitchen to train. She had came in for her special dessert which she was going to share with that cheating fool, and was met with an empty tub and his trulys victorious smile. This instigated a massive argument which somewhat resulted in Bulma becoming pinned against the wall, and her surprising Vegeta with a fiery passionate kiss. This kiss had been one of the only moments in Vegetas life which he had lost control of his senses, everything forgotten in a flash she had total control over him. It had also been the moment which she had ultimately chosen him over that scar face. They were both perfectly compatible for one another, in more ways than one. The kiss had caused Vegeta to bond with her, in a way he had never done with any other female he had ever been with. Emotions were flowing, as well as the raw passion he felt for her.

Now, as he rested in her bed over a week later. He had mentally and physically committed to keeping her as his mate. She was now a princess, and although her blood may be of an alien origin, she was more saiyan than any other female he had ever met.

Her touch, her gaze, her body, her mind. Everything about her drove him crazy and sent his body into disarray. This must be what the legends of the Saiyans wrote about; this must be that thing which humans naively called love.

Finally Vegeta had found his place, he no longer wanted immortality, and he no longer had to fight for survival every day. He finally had something which he could look after and protect from evil. Something which made him feel somewhat complete.

Her name... Was Bulma. Her favourite food was ice cream, and he was not only one of the last surviving saiyans, he was also deep down secretly the happiest.

Sighing, he closed his eyes and pulled her closer towards him. He would vanish to train before she woke; it was much easier that way as once he saw those eyes he knew he would not be able to resist her again.


End file.
